Providers of network pages frequently have their network pages provided in a networked environment by network page hosts that offer web hosting services. In some instances, the providers may generate network page instructions for implementing the network pages they provide. The providers may send the network page instructions to the host, so that the host can display the network page appropriately, without generating their own network page instructions for the provider. However, the host may not know whether the instructions are malicious, creating potential vulnerability for the host.